Despicable Mercy
by Maurora
Summary: When Vector and Antonio decide to apologize and pay for their crimes against a certain Despicable family personally, what difference will a fair trial make? Just what were their motives for doing things they knew they'd regret? And what's their motive for showing up together? Please read updated AN on chapter 2.
1. Surrender

**AN: Okay, this is the first fic that I actually have any hope for, maybe too much, because, as you will see, I am posting this without having consulted a beta.**

**Anyone is free to beta this and leave helpful thoughts in the review sec- In fact, I'm begging you, PLEASE let me know how this could be improved. I mean, cripes! I'm not that good of a writer to begin with, and this is not my best work, so double suckiness.**

***I just wrote this on an insane impulse, so it's rushed.**

***I am not seeing the second movie until, HOPEFULLY, tomorrow.**

***I speak some, not Language-Proffesor-Level Spanish, but some.**

***I have some ideas as to where I want this story to go, (It was actually originally going to be a one-shot.) but nothing is yet for certain.**

***A bunch of other things I have not thought of yet.**

**So, let thou beeth warnedeth, this story is not one to expect a great deal out of. This takes place 3 years after DM2 AND it is SLASH and SHOTA. That is, Vector(20)/Antonio(17) romance. ... Also, let it be known that I invented that. VECTONIO IS MINE! ... Jk, I'll bet someone else thought of it before me, but I'm just so proud!**

**Now, I don't know Antonio's accent too well yet, but the context and Gru's use of the letter "v" in place of "w" should help.**

**And now, without further adieu...**

**AN2: Sorry for the lateness! Computer troubles.**

**Okay, these are just edits to the first chapter with a smoother flow and changes to the story and setting. Plus, as I hoped, Saturday I got to see the awesomeness of DM2! Yaaay!**

**Please leave any suggestions you think of in the reviews!**

**Again, this story is not one to expect a great deal out of, though it should be far better than what I posted on a whim. This takes place 3 years after DM2 AND it is SLASH and SHOTA. That is, Vector(25)/Antonio(18) romance. I got off a wiki article that Vector is supposed to be 20 in the movie -For this fic, I'll let it slide.- and I'm assuming one year from the end of the first film to the end of the second and also another year for the 147 dates. ... Again, let it be known that I invented that shipping. VECTONIO IS MINE! :P But, in the end, no one besides me cares, so no worries.**

**...**

**... **

**...**

**Mine.**

**Now, I still don't know Antonio's accent too well, and I can't rewatch the second film any time soon, so I'm just using what I know from the Latin heritage around me. But Gru's should be better -Apparently he doesn't use v's instead of w's.- if only a little strong at some points and maybe lacking in others 'cause I'm rewatching parts of DM1.**

**I didn't think this was nescessary, and I still don't, but just to be on the safe side-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Despicable Me. ...except Vectonio. *w***

* * *

"Le's jes' hope ee's not Gru."

"I still can't believe we're doing this."

* * *

"I'll ged eet. ... Jez' 'ope ee'z nod Jeellee-" Gru said the latter more to himself but was cut off by a near heart attack when he looked through the peephole and was greeted by quite an ugly sight. "LUCY! GET D' FLAME T'ROWER!"

* * *

Vector and Antonio were still on the doorstep talking amongst themselves when they heard a pissed-off Gru demand his flame thrower. "I think I left my Wii on."

Antonio wrapped an arm around Vector's waist as the contact-wearing ex-villain turned to escape. "Noh, you deedn't, you biod'gradable-obsessed meneeac." He pulled the elder to him. "Now, ste poot. After oll, he'ss not a veellain enymore. He must be bluffing or just saying what's on hees mind. What harm cood he actually do?" reasoned Antonio, conveniently overlooking his incident on the dance floor at the Cinco de Mayo party.

* * *

"Please, Mom! Dad! Don't be too mean!" cried Agnes, now 9 but still full of innocent spirit, as she stood before the front door.

"Agnes, Sweety, I know you have a heart of gold and everything but VECDOR ALMOZ' KEELED YOU!"

"What about Antonio?" added a 14 year old, mentally 19, Margo helpfully.

"Gedding reed of d'e nuisance weel sev d'e hearts of meny, nod eencluding yoorz _Margo_. Besides, if he'z wid' Vecdor, who _knows_ whad he's up doo?"

"Felonious," said Lucy as she roughly massaged her husband's shoulders in a calming gesture, "though I am royally furious at the idea of anyone hurting our angels in any way, I have to wonder what these two are doing showing up on the front door with no tricks. ...yet."

"Yeah? Well da' could -A liddle doo d'e lefd.- juz' be doo gain our truzd."

"C'mon, Gru!" put in Edith, now 10 and capable of severing a wolf's head with her bare hands. "I'll admit, those two jerks aren't on my list of people to be trusted, but they don't seem like the type of jerks that go evil without influence. Besides, they don't have any weaponry on them AT ALL. Not even a stick. Trust me," Edith changed from her casual clothing to her ninja gear in under a second, NO EXAGGERATION, and posed like the BAMF she was with her sword. "I would know."

* * *

"Weeell wha' d' ya know? No one's home. C'mon, Antonio, le-" as Vector grabbed Antonio's arm to go, the door opened slowly with a menacingly prolonged *creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek*.

"Hello~, Vecdor, Andonio. Blease, come een." Moving out of the way and holding the door for the boys he bowed low, his unoccupied arm stretched out towards the inside, presenting his home.

Antonio walked in, if a little shaky, and Vector, reluctantly accepting that he had no more excuses to leave, followed.

"Hola, Señor Gru."

"Yeah. H-hi, Gru."

"How heve you been?" asked Antonio.

"Oh-ho, mudge bedder d'un you are going doo be~"

"WHAT?!" cried Vector as he shot a horrified look towards Gru who seemed to be holding back the urge to dance as he walked gracefully past them to take the lead.

"Oh, nod'ing. Noood'ing ad oll. Heheh."

The "guests" were lead, surprisingly, into the living room.

... Where there were two... electric chairs.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I'll admit, though this isn't my best work, this is the best I got for this story right now.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me up until this this point! XD ... *crickets* ... =(**

**AN2: Dear god this took a few hours but it felt like much longer. I was just typing and deleting repeatedly but I think I've got it for this chapter and I finally decided how the two are going to pay for their crimes, mwahaha. And don't let the chairs fool you, the boys will be fine. I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow but Thursday should definitely work. I hope this pleases you guys for now. Later!**

**PS: For those who appreciate the "court" scene with the lie detecting, the Lipstick Taser, the flame thrower, aaaand... -Oh! Yeah.- the few minions here and there that were completely unnoticable (Irony.), don't worry, I didn't cut it out, just moved it to a latter chapter.**


	2. Bad Cop

**AN:Before reading this, anyone who left off with the trial scene in the living room, the minions, Dr. Nefario lie detecting, Agnes' first question, etc., there have been some changes to the first chapter, so you'll want to check that out lest you wish to be Alice in "WTF happened to the story?!"-land.**

**Now then, HOLY CRAP I looked at the stats and DAYUM. I was expecting one or two but no I got over two hundred people here! Sure, it's not much when you consider this is 200+ versus the whole world, but I am very enthusiastic and just one reader is enough to make me flip like, "YAY!" ... Plus, Despicable Me isn't that popular on ffn. And some of you came back, double WHOOP! Unfortunately, I can't thank you all personally because, 1) I have no idea who you are yet, and 2) Way too many people to individually tell how grateful I am, especially since I had such low hopes for this story. ... Of course, I would've continued anyway. :P**

**By the way, for those who like my idea for a pairing, I feel it necessary to warn you that there is not any Vectonio romance in this, just them as a couple explaining themselves and getting on good terms with the Gru family... or at least trying to. I am considering a prequel and a sequel, both with Vectonio goodness, but nothing too explicit, "too explicit" being beyond what this site's rules consider to be M.**

**lonescarecrow: I would've pm'ed you like I have my followers and favorite-ers but I couldn't, so I shall thank you here. THANK YOU! You have NO IDEA how much of a confidence boost your few words gave me. To know that someone is not only reading but hoping for more... OMG! XD**

**...**

**So...**

**in short:**

**...**

**I love you all SO DAMN MUCH! ... Seriously, when I first saw the stats I freaked my mom out with my insane bouts of happiness.**

**KISSES FOR ALL! TT3TT**

**Aaaaand, here... ****_we... GO!_**

**AN2:Okay, I admit it. I've been pretty bad with this story. Writer's block, lack of inspiration, repeatedly abandoning crappy ideas and all those excuses.**

**As if that's not bad enough, I may not be able to update for a week or longer because of an injury on my foot, and I'm not used to this kind of stuff, so I may or may not need to be imprisoned in a hospital. I'll be fine, just saying, I don't know what the procedures for certain things are. Thank you.**

**AN3:My foot is fine now. It was justly bruised but not broken or even fractured. I'm going to take a break from Despicable Me, but will still be working on these stories. The updates will just be really unpredictable is all.**

**By the way, I realize I've got more ANs than actual story. I'm probably going to take them all down once this is done, but, in the mean, I'll be more careful of that and might even just start putting what I have to say in reviews.**

* * *

"Vector?"

"Antonio?"

"I s'ink you left joor Wii on," Antonio said, twirling instantly.

"I know I did." Vector said, also turning, ready to high-tail it. "C'mon, let's-"

Both boys walked right into Gru's hands, literally. "Hoooh, nononono no, you doo," responded a sadistically gleeful Gru as he grabbed both boys by their collars. "Yoo're nod going anywhere~," sang Gru, ending on a long, high note. He turned them back around so they were again facing their fates, and grasped their shoulders tightly. He started walking fast, _too_ fast, getting faster with each passing second, his eyes and smile widening at freakish rates on his lowered head. "_Honezdly_," he reasoned with exaggerated emotion. "Eed 'az been _so long_ see'ce I lazd saw yoo _boyz_, es_pe_zheeally you, _Vegdor_."

The two had been dragged, literally, all the way, kicking and squirming to get away, each reaching awkwardly for Gru's out-of-reach arms behind them, fighting with all their will power, yet so fruitlessly, to be free. They were allowed a chance to get back properly on their feet, only to find that they were now _right in front_ of the devices, with about six inches to spare.

As they pleaded desperately at Gru, starting sentences then quickly abandoning them for new ones, with no idea what to say, since that was obviously all they could do now, they watched helplessly as the man from their nightmares changed, his maniacle demeanor becoming cheerful once more which made Vector and Antonio realize they preferred the insane Gru.

"SO, ooo-why don'd yoo bode 'ave e seet, eh?" The two were about to protest but Gru hadn't finished. "Deem, Stooart!"

Antonio and Vector's eyes almost flew out of their sockets as they both gasped when a yellow... _thing_ appeared out of nowhere, from behind each chair... with quite a maliciously eager look on each face.

"Meg zhoor our guezdz, 'ere, are _very_ comvordabool, yes?"

The giant pill-wanna-be's approached and Antonio was going to speak up then, having regained his courage from before, but, surprisingly, it was Vector who cried, "ENOUGH!"


End file.
